Four and Tris High School
by Kjerstine2002
Summary: Tris doesn't have any friends and is bullied at school. There is a new guy at school named Four who takes an interest in Tris. (The rest of the Divergent characters will be in the story much later) Please read and review;) Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Sixteen years of being so alone. My parents are never home, and I am considered a freak at school. I never got along with other people. I had a older brother, but I don't know what happened to him. Mom said he ran away. He is five years older than me so I wonder how that is even possible. I get up and quickly take a shower. I get dress in black leggings, dark red shirt, leather jacket, and my favorite combat boots. I grab my keys to my RX-7, and drive to school. I park next to a Harley. HM, that is weird. No one at my school owns a Harley. I guess someone brought one or we have a new student. I try to be unnoticeable while heading toward my locker. But my luck wasn't so great.  
Peter pushes me against the locker, "Hey stiff, how was your weekend?"  
"Why do you care?" I snap back.  
"Oh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He said shoving me again making my books fall to the ground.  
I bend down to pick them up and I see Peter getting ready to push me down again when someone comes between us. "Leave her alone." He said.  
"And who are you?"  
"Someone you don't want to mess with."  
The bell rings and everyone goes to their class even Peter who looks a little scared. The boy turns toward me, he has brown hair and pretty blue eyes that remind me of the ocean. "I'm Four." He said.  
"Tris. Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
"You are new right? What is your first class?" I asked. Hopefully making my first friend.  
"Yeah I'm new. And my first class is Math."  
"Mine to. Come on I'll show you the way." I say heading down the hall. I open the door and quickly make my way to the back. Four takes the seat next to me. The teacher doesn't bother asking why I'm late. All my teachers don't care if I come in late, they know I get bullied. They tried to stop it but that back fired quickly.

The rest of the day was a drag, I only had one class with Four. I walk toward my locker. Last one to leave. My art teacher had to talk to me about the art contest. As soon as I shut my locker someone pushes me against it, pressing their body against mine. I can feel their breath on my ear.  
"We never finished what we started this morning." Peter said.  
He turns me around and gets really close to my face. "You mean what you started, you coward. What ever you want, I won't give it to you." I snap back. I don't fight back during school, I am not that stupid to get expelled.  
"I like it when you are mad." He said grabbing tightly on my shoulder.  
"Get your hand off me." I warned.  
"Or what? What are you going to do, Stiff?" He growls.  
I'm about to reply when he is suddenly thrown off me. He's shoved into the wall behind him with Four standing in front of him. "Leave her alone."  
Peter just shakes his head looking like he is about to pee his pants. Four lets him go and he takes off.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"I'm fine. Thank you, again."  
"No problem. So um do you want to hang out some time?" He asked nervously.  
"Sure. You can come over tomorrow after school if you want?" I asked.  
"I'll like that."  
He walks me out to my car, well not really speaking his bike is right next to mine.  
"Wait, do you have a phone?" He asked.  
"Yeah why?"  
"Here is my cell number." He said giving my a piece of paper.  
I take it from him and get in my car. I only have one number in my phone, his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaoter Two**

Four comes over after school. As he said he would. Noi one is home. Mom and dad are in Europe for the next two weeks. We head to my room. My room ois simple, drak, drak red walls with matching bed spread, a white dresser, a flat screen TV, and a bathroom that is connected to the room. We set on the bed.

'What do you want to do?" I ask.

'We can play 20 or less questions? " He asked.

"Sure, I'll go first. What is your favorite color?"

"Black. You?"

"Black and red. What is your favorite food?"

"Mac n cheese. You?"

"Same. Favorite book?"

"I don't have a book but I favorite book series, and the is Classandra Clare's _The Mortal Instruments."_

"Mine to. So is _Blue Blues_ by Melissa De LA Cruz."

"You like to read?" He asked.

"No, I love to read. People say reading is boring, but when you find the right books, books you are into, and start reading them, you are going to want to find other book as or more great then the ones you read." I say and Four smiles.

"Is that all you do?"

"No, I also loive to take pictures. And write, and sing."

"You write and sing? Hm, you should let me read something of yours sometime. And I would live to hear you sing."

"I don't know, I never sung in front of someone before."

"I'm sure you are great." He said putting his hand on mine. His hand is warm, sending tingles up my body.

"So, what is your story?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Why do you go by the name Four?"

"In time, I will tell you." He said sounding a bit sad and hurt. Like whatever it is, it isn't something he has shared, and it hurts him to have to explain. The memory being so bad he'll start crying.

"I understand, we just met yesterday."

Four looks at his phoine and stands up quickly. "I have to go." He said looking scared.

"Are you okay?"

" Yeah I'm fine, just need to go." He said before running out the door.

I wonder what that was about. I wonder what happen to him. He said in time he will tell me, but I have feeling he might not tell me. And if he did tell me, I don't know what I'll do. I do my homework and get ready for bed. Now that I have a friend and everyone knows now that he will stand up for me, what school will be like tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Four walks me to class and even though we only have one class together, Peter could have still try to hurt me again, or make a move on me again, but he did. No one try to mess with me. Everyone knoiknoiws about Four and how he is "Friends with the loser, and even stands up for that freak." Or "He is so hot, why would he want to be friends with _her._ " Four didn't let them get to him, he said they are just jealous that I get to hang out with him and not them. Four takes me to dinner thinking that it is better then staying in my room, not that he minds, and because he was alkso hungry.

We go to Louis Cafe. We ordsordser a chicken sandwich, he has everything on his mine being just manaids, and fires with ranch.

"You know you don't nhave to for me." I say when our food.

"Please, I'm sure you rather be here with me then at home eating dinner alone." He smirks.

"You no most people would think this is a date." I say tasking a bite of my sandwich.

He smiles, "Is that what this is? A date?"

"I don't know. We o nly known each other for three days now."

"So, Arte you going to call it a date?" He asked leaning toward me.

"Maybe." I say also leaning forward.

"If I kiss you, then would you?"

"Maybe." I said as he leans in and kisses me. I kiss back.

He pays for our dinner and drives me back him, walking me to the front door.

"When do your parents get home?"

"Two weeks."

He nods leaning down and kissing me again. I don't know now long we are standing their in front of my house kissing before he pulls away saying, "I have to go."

"So soon?"

"I'm afraid so." He said kissing me again before walking towards his car. He smiles and waves good bye.

That boy is something else. I think as I walk inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chaoter Four**

 **Six Months Later**

Four finely told me his real name, Tobais, and that his father beat him, and what his fears were. Heights, very small places, shooting someone he loves with no chose but to, and his father. It is summer now and we are beading to New York City were we will be living for the next dour years. We bought a apartment there, it has a big living room, a dinning room, kitchen, a nice bathroom(the bathtub is like a hot tub), and has two rooms. We are goingf to share a room, and no we have not had sex, yet. I asked him after we settle down and get ready for school in the fall, that we could. He said of course. I am not really sure I'm ready though. Part of says "Yes I am", but the other part says "No, you are not ready." I don't tell Tobais that.

When I wake up, Tobais is parking the car in front of out apartment. I must have been really tried. We could walk to school, speaking it is only two blocks away. I help take the bags and boxes into the hoiuse a dd get started setting things up. It isn't till almost eight in the morning when we finish. We decided to take a nap before going to get something to eat and going to the store to by food and things for the bathroom.

I live New York, it is so full of life, but I also hate how it so crowded. The traffic was crazy and we weren't able to get him till nine in the evening. Tobais makes us chicken fried rice. He is an amazing cook.

"So how do you like it here so far?" He askeds laying down next to me.

"Different, I like it. How about you?"

"I have to agree. It is different, and I kind of like it."

"Kind of?"

"I hate the traffic and rude people.'

" That is everywhere."

"Yeah, I know." He said rolling on top of me.

He leans down and kisses me. I know we said we will wait a bit but I don't want to wait anymore. It doesn't take long before our clothes are off and ion the floor. Tobais puts two fingers in my, I gasp. He moves them in and out up and down, slow and fast. "Tobais." I moan. He replaces his fingers with his tongue. I put my hands in hius hair unable to contain my moans. He comes back up kissing me. I feel a little pain as he slide into me. He goes slow at first then starts to pick up the pace. I continue to moan and soon I can feel myself clutch around his member and feel him spoell into me. "Oh, Tobais!" I said at the same time.

"That was amazing, my love." I say laying my head on his chest.

"Your welcome." He said kissing me.

We fall a sleep in each other's arms. Wondering what we will be doing tomorrow.

 **Authers Note: I have a question for you guys. Do you want Tris to end up pregnant? And if so with a boy or girl? Twins? Please let me no. Thank you;]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I wake up in Tobias's arms. He feels so warm and I don't want to move. I lay there till I feel him move and kiss me on the head.

"Morning sunshine." He said.

"Morning handsome." I say kissing him on the lips. "I'm hungry, you?" I asked when I pulled away.

"You going to make me breakfast?"

"Eggs, bacon, pancakes, ext. Whatever you want."

"How about, eggs, bacon, and French toast?"

"Coming right up." I say getting up and putting on underwear and his T-shirt. I make some scramble eggs, bacon, and four pieces of toast. Putting them on the table, "Tobais, breakfast is ready!" I yelled. He comes out in only his boxers. We sit down and eat in a comfortable silence.

"Want to take a shower with me?" He asked putting his arms around my waist.

"Sure, what not?"

"Tobais." I moan as he slides his fingers in me. I can feel the warm water splashing off his back. He leans down and sucks on the sensitive spot on my neck. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer. The water starts to turn cold and we get out, only so Tobais can continue what he was doing.

"You know we are also going to need jobs for now. To keep the apartment." I said laying next to him.

"I know. What are you thinking of dining?"

"Well I could be a waitress at the diner down the road."

"Yeah, I could, I don't know. Do some carpeting?"

I nod not knowing what else to say. It is only noon.

"Come on. Let's go see the city. And then tomorrow we can see if we can get a job."

"Okay."

The city is beautiful at night, with all the lights and people. We go to Toys R Us, and stopped at McDonald's to get something to eat. We walked throw Central Park, and visited the new towers. We spent most of the night wondering around the city. Tobais got this cookie that was the size of a pizza pie, which we shared. The cookie was M&M's. Who knew cookies could be so big? We had so much fun and we didn't get home till almost two in the morning. I don't know about Tobias, but I had an amazing day.


End file.
